


Clones.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was either a very, very, bad spell gone wrong and Loki failed to own up to it or, he was just extremely horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clones.

You glanced inside of the room as you passed by it, seeing Loki being locked into one of your favorite book's as he sat scrunched up in a bean bag chair, his long leg's being huddled close to his neck as he held himself together in such a tight position but still looked comfortable. 

You managed to get into your room, twisting the door knob to see Loki once again sitting on your bed looking outside of the window. You let out a small gasp as you shuddered, causing him to turn his head as he eyed you with a blank look. 

"Oh...I thought I saw you in the spare bed room..." You started, your word's falling out as you glanced in the hallway and saw Loki's back head down the stair's. Your heart sunk in its place as you now felt confused. You weren't sure if that was him in the other room leaving or either the one in your bed room passed by you with you not paying attention. 

You looked inside your room seeing Loki give you a questioning look as if you were going to say something. 

You opened your mouth but quickly closed it when you made a strange noise to talk, unable to find your voice as you had so much to say, 

You rushed into the spare bedroom, stopping and peeking your head in to still see Loki reading his book in peace, not seeming to notice you as he looked relaxed. You quickly went into your room to still see Loki sitting on your bed, his attention turned back to the window. 

You felt sick to your stomach and decided to get something to drink. You raced down the steps, making such a bad choice as you passed by the living room to see two more Loki's sitting on the sofa, causing you to nearly scream as you bumped into another monotone Loki who just looked down at you. 

You quietly apologized and jumped into the kitchen, letting out a ragged gasp when you saw three more of them, one at the sink, one playing with the stove and the other washing it's hands. All three of them having their back's turned from you. A pair of hand's wrapped around your waist and made your leg's feel like jelly. 

"What's the matter darling? You act as if you've seen a ghost." He muttered to you with a small chuckle, you could even feel the smirk on his lips, causing you to just want to punch him where it hurt's. 

You took in a deep breath, swallowing cautiously as you attempted to make sense of what was happening. You didn't understand why there were at least nine duplicates of your lover wondering your house as they minded their own business and didn't seem to mind sharing with each other, being oblivious to the fact they were talking to their twin counter part and seeming so calm cool and collected. 

"Loki...Why are you all over my house..." You started, your voice sounding low and panicky as this caused all of the Loki's to turn to look in your direction, each and every one of them knowing that certain tone when you were ready to light his behind up with a frying pan whenever he done something that didn't please you in more way's then one. 

When he attempted to touch the tesseract again you had came out of the middle of no where and beat his hand's with a hard wooden spoon that had him shaking in fear as you scolded disturbing swear's he never once heard come out of your mouth and new curse word's he never knew existed. You looked murderous and he completely forgot the entire reason on why he came over to the tesseract again. 

"You're adorable when you're ready to lodge your fist down my throat." The Loki behind you told you happily with a wide smile, quickly giving your one breasts a squeeze and wrapping his arm's around your waist before you could turn around and smack him right on the cheek. He picked you up as if you were a baby and cuffed your wrists in the snap of a finger, racing up the stair's as the other Loki's followed your potty mouth figure.

The one Loki in your room was no where to be found but the cover's on the bed were now tossed back and you had a different head bored. You were tossed onto the bed by your stomach and you quickly scurried up with the help of your fists, thrashing onto your bottom and sitting up as you gave the circling, lust hungry Loki's a threatening look. 

"Loki I swear to God...What the hell did you do?" You asked them all, feeling chills run down your spine as you inched back a bit when they call smiled and chucked in unison. They all began to shine brightly now, his golden helmet appearing on their head's as their clothes vanished. Their hard large cock's were now standing at full attention, causing your mouth to become slightly agape as your raged gaze turned into a frightened lost one. 

"Oh hell." You muttered to yourself as you knew this would be one hell of an afternoon.


End file.
